rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Belly of the Beast
Belly of the Beast is the eleventh episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 15. It aired on June 11, 2017 for FIRST members and June 18, 2017 for the general public. It is the 314th episode overall. Characters Interstellar Daily *Dylan Andrews *Jax Jonez Reds and Blues *Sarge *Tucker *Alpha (Voice only) *Carolina (Mentioned only) *Grif (Mentioned only) *Washington (Mentioned only) Blues and Reds *Buckey *Cronut *Gene *Loco *Surge *Temple Others *V.I.C. Plot Dylan asks Jax about the story of Jonah from the Bible and explains that she feels like Jonah himself, being inside the belly of the beast. Tired of being sidelined, Dylan decides to investigate the base and has Jax distract Sarge in order to do so. Jax agrees and pitches a military drama to Sarge as a distraction but Sarge doesn't buy into it. In order to convince him, Jax recounts Stanley Kubrick's decision to cast real-life sergeant R. Lee Ermey in his film Full Metal Jacket and explains that Sarge can have a similar experience as Ermey. Interested, Sarge agrees to do a screen-test for Jax, allowing Dylan to begin sleuthing. Dylan sneaks her way into the room housing the cloaking device and eavesdrops on a conversation between Temple and Loco. Temple berates Loco for not finishing the device and questions why he didn't just build a bomb like he initially asked. Loco assures Temple that what he's building will be much better but Temple threatens Loco to finish his work soon or he'll finish him. Suddenly, Dylan accidentally knocks over an empty soda can, alerting the two Blues. They approach Dylan's hiding spot but only find a toy; Dylan nowhere in sight. Elsewhere, Dylan tells Tucker about what she heard and explains that the Blues and Reds are being dishonest with them, though Tucker remains distrustful of her. Dylan tries to convince Tucker that she's trustworthy but Tucker doesn't budge. He then explains that the Blues and Reds allowed him to plan out their campaign against the UNSC but Dylan reveals that his campaign is merely a video game. Dylan continues to point out the level of secrecy the Blues and Reds are putting out and acknowledges that they may be hiding something. However, Tucker continues to argue with her in the Blues and Reds' defense. Unable to convince him, Dylan leaves to continue investigating until Tucker informs her about Temple's network computer. Dylan, as a result, makes her way to Temple's office. Meanwhile, Sarge undergoes his screen test with Jax, performing numerous monologues in front of a green screen. The two are soon confronted by Temple, Surge, and Buckey who ask about Dylan's whereabouts. Jax tries to stall but is quickly threatened by the three Blues and Reds. In Temple's office, Dylan has V.I.C., who has been helping her since Blood Gulch in exchange that she kill him after three "wishes", hack into Temple's network computer in order to gain access to the computer's files. While searching, VIC discovers a video file of himself and shows it to Dylan. The file in question is revealed to be the distress message of Church. As Dylan watches the video in shock she is confronted by Temple and Surge, who threaten her at gunpoint. Transcript Cut to a shot of whale creatures swimming around outside the Blues & Reds' base Dylan:(voice over) You know the story of Jonah? Cut to Jax and Dylan in the base watching the whale things through a window. Jax: Mm, that does ring a bell. Was that on the Blacklist? Dylan: 'The Bible, actually. Jonah was swallowed whole by a whale. '''Jax: '''Belly of the beast, huh? Sounds like this "Bible" ripped off ''Aliens. '''Dylan: I feel a bit like Jonah right now. But this whale has secrets. I dunno about you but I am sick of being sidelined. Jax: 'Ooh! Are we gonna do some snooping around? '''Dylan: '''Nooo, I'm gonna do some snooping around. '''Jax: '''Oh, come on, you know I could help! I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm pretty good at randomly bumping into things that move the plot forwards? '''Dylan: '''You've got something more important to do. I need you to distract someone while I look around. (''whispering) I think the Blues and Reds have Sarge spying on us. 'Sarge: '(off screen) NUH-UH! Cut to reveal Sarge watching them from across the room. '''Sarge: (suspiciously) I, uh, I was just walkin' by! I didn't hear you say exactly what you said just now! (walking away) See ya later ! Bye! Gotta go! Woo! Jax: '(beat) I think you might be onto something. ''Cut to Jax approaching Sarge while Dylan watches from the shadows. 'Jax: '''Hi, there... Mr. Sarge. '''Sarge: '*grunts* 'Jax: '(hesitant beat) Sarge, have you ever considered a life in show business? '''Sarge: '''Ha! That's ridiculous. Show biz is a young man's game. And I was an old man when your old man was a young man. Young man. '''Jax: '''Not necessarily. Some people do get into it late- eh later. '''Sarge: '''Well, despite my chiseled frame and iconic eyebrows... I, am a soldier! Not a movie star! '''Jax: '''Ya' know, you remind me of R. Lee Ermey. He was a marine. A real one like you. He was consulting on Fullmetal Jacket and he was so good that Kubrick cast him in the actual film right then and there! '''Sarge: Really? Well, ain't that a wing dinger! Jax: 'I'm actually writing a military drama myself at the moment. (walking away) But if your not interested, I guess I could check with Surge. Apparently he studied at Julliard. '''Sarge: '''Halt! ''Jax stops. 'Sarge: '(cont'd) Now don't you go puttin' words in my mouth! I never said I wasn't interested. Now what exactly is this movie about? 'Jax: '''It's a military courtroom drama about a drill sergeant who has to defend himself in court after an accident during a drill gets his whole squad killed. '''Sarge: '''Sounds fantastic! I've long fantasized about Grif dying horribly during routine training exercises. When can I see the script? '''Jax: ' Script? Ugh- Yes, of course. I-I mean once you have the part of course, of course. There's an audition first. Dylan sneaks away in the background as Jax talks. '''Jax: '''It's like a...screen test. Screen test. Audition test. Screen test. Skits-you-see -in-front-of-the-camera test. '''Sarge: '''Alright, alright ! I'll give it a shot! Personally, I've always seen myself playing the thirty-something CEO of some exciting internet startup. '''Jax: '''Yeeaaah, I think that's gonna be a bit of a stretch. Why don't we stick to what you know? '''Sarge: Lights...Camera...Sarge! Cut to Dylan crouching out of sight as Gene walks by. She moves on the room with the cloaking generator and hides as Cronut and Bucky exit the room. '' '''Temple:'(off screen) Excuses! I'm sick of them! Dylan enters the room and hides behind a crate as Loco and Temple argue. Temple:(cont'd) So sick of them I could puke! Loco: '''I know. I'm sorry. I just-I-I'm trying! '''Temple: '''Try harder, fuckface! When will it be done? '''Loco: '''You know, soon. Soon! Ugh, yeah soon. Soon. Probably. Probably! Hello! '''Temple:(mockingly) Probably! Probably! What the fuck, Loco!? I've given you everything you've asked for. You said it would be ready months ago! Loco: 'Well. The quantum capacitors are working. The flux matrix is reversing the matter's states but I still can't get the neutron dispensers to polarize the anti-matter and I'm out of AA batteries. '''Temple: '*stutters* Stop! I can't stand the fucking techno- babble! 'Loco: '''But- '''Temple: '''Why couldn't you just build a huge freaking bomb like I asked!? '''Loco: '''But, this is gonna be so much better!. It's gonna be perfect. It's gonna be big and beautiful. You're gonna love it! And we're gonna be best friends! ''Dylan moves slightly, causing a can to roll along the top of the crate. 'Temple: '''And It's going to be finished soon. Or you are. Got it? ''The can falls and makes a small noise. 'Loco: '''It'll be finished by the- '''Temple: '''Shh! ''The two ready their weapons and move towards the crate. '' '''Loco: '''Gasp! It's you! ''Dylan is shown to be gone, with a small spartan plushy in her place. Temple suspiciously looks to the doorway. '''Loco: '' Oh you are in trouble now! Should I arrest him, boss? '''Dylan:' (voice over) I'm telling you, Tucker, I know what I heard. Cut to Dylan talking to Tucker. Dylan: '''That's definitely not a cloaking device. '''Tucker: Well then what is it? Dylan: '''I don't know! But it most definitely shows that they're not being honest with us. '''Tucker: '''Maybe they just don't trust the press. Can't blame 'em there. '''Dylan: '''I'm not some... reality TV host. And I promise that I didn't lead that bounty hunter to you. Can we please just bury the hatchet and focus on what's important? '''Tucker: '''They haven't given me one single reason not to trust them, Dylan. '''Dylan: '''Then explain why they're keeping us in the dark about everything. '''Tucker: '''They're not! Look, they left me in charge of planning the campaign against the UNSC! '''Dylan: That's a video game. Tucker: 'What? No! It's a tactics simulator. Advanced military stuff. '''Dylan: '''That's a video game, Tucker. ''Cut to reveal Halo Wars 2 playing on Tucker's screens. 'Tucker: '...Huh. Well, I guess that explains the micro-transactions. 'Dylan: '''They're distracting you, Tucker! And where are Carolina and Wash? I heard they'd joined up with us? '''Tucker: '''They're out gettin' some grub. '''Dylan: '''She told you that? '''Tucker: '''Temple did. '''Dylan: '''So you're seriously telling me that nothing about this place smells fishy to you? '''Tucker: '''Well, of course it smells fishy. '''Dylan: '''Figuratively, Tucker! Figuratively fishy! Almost all the doors around here are locked, I can't find a single computer that's networked...If they were being so open why all the secrecy? '''Tucker: '''I wouldn't want a bunch of random people wandering around my house either! They might steal shit! Or walk into my masturbatorium! '''Dylan: '''Ugh. What if it's more than that? What if there's stuff they don't want us to see? Ya'know, I don't need your help. I just thought you'd wanna know. ''Dylan starts walking away. '''Tucker: '''Temple's office. '''Dylan: '''What about it? '''Tucker: '''He has a networked computer. I've seen it. '''Dylan: '''Bingo. '''Tucker: '''Just let me know what you find, okay? '''Dylan: Of course. Dylan leaves. Cut to Jax and Sarge near a green screen set up. Jax: 'Okay, are we ready? Sarge, did you choose a monologue? '''Sarge: '''Of course I'm nervous! Ugh-I mean ready! Of course I'm ready. '''Jax: '''Alright-y then, I will get in position. '''Sarge: '(beat) I wonder what he meant by "choose"... Patriotic music starts playing. Cut to Sarge in front of a giant American flag a la "Patton". Camera switches to random angles as Sarge monologues. 'Sarge: '''Remember, Reds. No bastard ever won a war by dying for his country! He won the war, by making the Blue bastard die for his country! Now... should we win today the 4th of July will no longer be known as an American holiday, but as the day the world stood up, in one voice, and said: (Scottish accent) You may take our lives, but you will never take our-TRUTH! You want the truth? You can't handle the truth! Second place: set of stake knives. Third place: martini...shaken, not stirred. ''Patriotic music ends. Cut to Jax awkwardly staring at Sarge. 'Jax: '''Good...that was...great take, um- ''Cut back to Sarge. Music resumes. Camera slowly zooms in on Sarge. 'Sarge: '''He's dead, Jim! You're a wizard, Harry! Feel lucky, punk? Say what again! Over the line! Hasta la vista! A great big bushy beard! This. Is. My boomstick! How am I doin'? '''Jax: '''I think we're losing the thread- '''Sarge: '''Cancel the post! City Slickers! Predator! Lazer Team 2! ''Music stops. Cut back to Jax. 'Jax: '''Those are just titles, Sarge. And I'm pretty sure you made that last one up. '''Sarge: '*chuckles* Right. So, did I get the part? 'Jax: '''How 'bout we try some improv? '''Temple: '(off screen) I've got a better idea. Cut to reveal Temple, Surge and Bucky nearby. '''Temple: '''Where's the reporter? '''Sarge: '''In her quarters, Sir! '''Temple: '''Wrong. They're empty. You. Shutterbug. Tell me where she is. '''Jax: (nervously) Have you gentlemen ever considered a life in show business? The three aim their guns at Jax. Jax: 'I-I-I don't know, I swear! ''Cut to Dylan in Temple's office. She accesses the computer only to find a password screen. 'Dylan: '*sigh* V.I.C.?...V.I.C.? Goddammit, V.I.C., come on. The computer installs "VIC.exe". V.I.C. appears onscreen. '''V.I.C: Yo yo yo yo? V-I-C-K, what is up, chica mosfina ? Dylan: '(whispering) Quiet. I need some help. '''V.I.C.: '''Ho ho. Well. Your wish is my command, duderino! This genie is poppin' off the bottle and ready to roll! Watchya need? '''Dylan: '''I need access to this computer. Can you hack into it? '''V.I.C.: '''Donezo! ''The computer transitions to Temple's homepage. 'V.I.C.: '''Wait! Little reminder, dudette. You've got three little wishes before you have to control alt delete me! Off the face of reality! That was the deal. '''Dylan: '''Yeah yeah, I haven't forgotten. '''V.I.C.: '''Yeah. And this is wish number... Uh wish number...Seems I've got a little gap in the memory circuits. A little uh, erase-a in the cabeza. Ugh wish number... '''Dylan: '''Wish number two. '''V.I.C.: ' Right! Haha! This is wish number dos! You promised duderino! I don't wanna stand up my date with death. We're takin' the river styx to Disneyland! I'm doin' shots with Anubis, dude! I'm playin' twister with the reaper! 'Dylan: '''Keep your voice down! Do you a silent mode of something? ''V.I.C.'s words appear in a skype style text box: "How's this dude?" 'Dylan: '''That works. '''Textbox: '''a/s/l? '''Dylan: '''Knock it off. Are you in? '''Textbox: '''I'm in like there swimware, duderino! '''Dylan: '''Have you found anything? '''Textbox: '''Whoa dude, dude! You are not gonna believe this, dude OMG. '''Dylan: '''What is it? '''Textbox: '''It's me! :O '''Dylan: ' What does that mean? 'Textbox: '''Look! ''A video appears obscured by Dylan's head. 'Church: '(video) *static* This is Church- *static* alpha-*static* 'Dylan: '''Oh my god... '''Temple: '''Dylan. '''Dylan: '''Oh no. ''Cut to show Temple and Surge approaching her. '''Temple: '''Why am I not surprised? '''Church:(video) *static* send help-*static* 'Temple: '''I think it's about time... we had a little chat. '''Textbox: ':( Gallery Coming soon... Trivia *This episode reveals that Dylan didn't kill V.I.C. but made a deal with him: he'll grant her three "wishes"(like a genie) and once they are used up Dylan will have to kill him. *The game the Blues and Reds have Tucker play is Halo Wars 2, specifically, the second level of the game, "A New Enemy". *Sarge mentions always wanting to be the C.E.O. of a website company, a reference to his voice actor Matt Hullum. **He also mentions Lazer Team 2, an upcoming film by Rooster Teeth. *The flag Sarge stands in front of during his monologue has one of its stars colored over. This is a reference to the Florida cover-up. *Jax mentions that Sarge is similar to R. Lee Ermey's character Gunnery Sgt. Hartman in the 1987 film Full Metal Jacket, a reference to the fact that Sarge's character was initially modeled after Ermey's at the start of the series. *The episode title might be a reference to the track of the same name on the Halo 4 soundtrack. *It is revealed that Tucker has his own masturbatorium, which is a distinct upgrade from his Blood Gulch days with his rock. *Loco mentions his extremely destructive and complex weapon requires something as simple as AA batteries. This references "Make Your Time" where Sarge similarly failed to activate Lopez's installed weather control device only because Sarge couldn't get D batteries. *On Temple's computer, the link tabs on his internet browser state: Shakesphere monologue, evil lairs for dummies, and How to villain. Interestingly, Temple misspelled Shakespeare. **Temple was shown using Bing as a search engine, ironic since both the Halo series and Bing are part of the Microsoft company. * Temple's desktop is a default Microsoft Windows one, with Recycling Bin in the top left, the Internet Explorer icon labelled 'Internet', the Xbox icon labelled 'Scorpio X' (a codename for the now called Xbox One X), Excel, and Bing Search. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 15